You Wanna Marry My Daughter?
by kiaara
Summary: "Rencana gue sih mau ngelamar... Tapi gue takut dirajang sama bokapnya. Asli, bokapnya galak abis! Bisa-bisa gue udah disate sebelum sempat nyatain keinginan gue." bukan drama apalagi kisah nyata, hanya sebuah komedi tentang cinta


'**Just a little kiss?'**

Ponsel berwarna putih itu direbut dari tangan mungil Hinata, beralih ke sebuah tangan kokoh yang seolah-olah bisa saja meremukkan benda itu dalam satu detik.

"Apa-apaan ini! Beraninya bicara kotor pada putriku! Belum tahu dia siapa Hiashi Hyuuga!"

.

.

**You Wanna Marry My Daughter!**

Disclaimer : Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto

This fiction©Key Ichi Aroora

.

.

Neji mengintip dari balik pintu kamar Hinata yang separuh tertutup dan tak kuasa menahan tawa. Sebenarnya kasihan juga kalau Hinata dimarahi, tapi kalau membuat Naruto kena masalah, rasanya Neji senang-senang saja.

"Kakak sepupumu yang sudah S2 saja belum punya pacar, tapi kamu yang baru lulus SMA udah berani sayang-sayangan!"

Hinata menggigil, menatap ayahnya yang mendadak berubah menjadi Musang Ekor Sembilan—eh, kenapa Musang Ekor Sembilan?

Satu alasan paling umum: karena di pikiran Hinata selalu ada Naruto.

"Ma-maafkan Hinata, Ayah..." Entah kenapa, ekspresi Hinata saat mengatakan ini seolah-olah dia sedang memberikan pengakuan kalau dirinya hamil. "Hinata tidak bermaksud untuk—"

"Hinata tidak bermaksud untuk membohongi Ayah... Tapi Hinata sayang dia, Hinata tidak mau meninggalkannya. Begitu, kan? Ayah sudah hapal di luar kepala! Alasanmu itu-itu saja, tidak pernah inovatif!"

"Ayah..." Hinata benar-benar menangis. " Hinata tidak mau kehilangan Naruto..."

Hiashi tidak mempedulikan air mata yang jatuh di pipi putrinya dan melangkah keluar kamar sambil menggerutu. Neji yang tahu keadaan _emergency_—seusil-usilnya dia, Neji masih takut kalau ketahuan menguping—langsung kabur sambil tetap menahan tawa.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ponselmu di mana? Kenapa tadi janjiannya lewat Facebook?"

"Ponsel Hinata di sita Ayah, Naruto..." jawab Hinata lirih. Masih tolah-toleh sana sini tiap enam detik sekali. Siapa tahu Ayah ada di belakangnya lagi dan sekarang ganti merusak kencannya yang indah bersama Naruto seorang.

"Kenapa? Kamu boros ya?" tanya Naruto sambil memandang kekasihnya yang dari tadi terus saja menunduk itu. "Kamu liat aku dong, Hin."

"Ma-maaf, Naruto... Aku gugup," jawab Hinata sambil gemetaran.

"Alah... Kita, kan, udah tujuh tahun pacaran... Sejak kelas enam SD. Masa masih gugup aja sih?"

Terbesit pikiran yang mendekati zina—eh bukan—mendekati ngeres di otak Naruto ketika melihat pipi Hinata berubah merah semerah tomat yang ditanam Sasuke di bawah pohon mahoni tempat mereka berkencan setahun yang lalu—hah, apa? Bukan! Yang kencan bukan Naruto dan Sasuke, tapi Naruto sama Hinata! Tolong ya, di sini nggak ada seme-uke-an.

Lupakan soal Sasuke dan kembali ke Naruto dan Hinata.

Hinata masih saja menunduk saat Naruto memegang ujung dagunya—oh yes—dengan lembut. Naruto tersenyum kecil dan Hinata makin merona—oh yesssss—karena tak sanggup memandang mata Naruto yang menghanyutkan. Naruto mendekatkan bibirnya ke bibir merah Hinata—oh yessssssss—tanpa ragu-ragu lagi dan...

"Mati aja kamu, BOCAH TENGIK!"

Tiba-tiba Naruto sudah nyusruk ke tanah setelah tangan besi Hiashi mendorong dia ke samping dari belakang—oh noooooooooo!

.

.

.

.

.

"Nyari... krauk... lowongan... krauk... apa, Nar?"

Sasuke bertanya sambil makan krupuk. Mendekati Naruto yang lagi ngeksis di depan laptop dan mengangguk-angguk lalu mengggeleng-geleng.

"Ngapain lo? Dugem?" tanya Naruto yang nggak paham dengan respon aneh Sasuke itu.

"Pertama... Gue ngelihat lo lagi ngobok-obok _site_ untuk lowongan pekerjaan. Dan gue ngangguk-angguk karena maklum, lo pengangguran jadi wajar pengin nyari kerja."—Naruto melotot, tapi Sasuke tetap melanjutkan—"Yang kedua, gue menggeleng-geleng karena gue merasa mustahil lo bisa dapat kerja karena yang lo bidik adalah lowongan CPNS! Mau jadi apa negara ini kalau pekerjanya dodol kayak lo?"

Baru saja Sasuke menyelesaikan argumennya, Naruto sudah meloncat ke atas tubuhnya dan menamparnya bolak-balik.

"KAMPREEET! TEMEN MACAM APA LOOO! Suka banget sih nyengsarain teman sendiri!"

Dan satu plastik krupuk dengan _netto_ 2 kg itu dimasukkan secara paksa (beserta plastik dan label harganya) oleh Naruto ke mulut Sasuke.

"Lo minggir napa lo...!" Sasuke berontak karena tubuhnya dikunci. "Lo mau ngapa-ngapain gue atau gimana sih?"

"Iya gue mau ngapa-ngapain lo! _Which mean_ gue mau NGEBUNUH LO!"

"NARUTO?"

Naruto membanting Sasuke ke lantai—kejamnya dikau, Nar—dan membeku ketika melihat Neji sedang berdiri sambil menatapnya dengan pandangan 'What the heck?'.

"Neji... Ini... Bukan... Seperti... Yang... Kamu... Kira."

Sekilas, Naruto malah tampak sedang berusaha menjelaskan bahwa dia sedang tidak menyelingkuhi Neji.

.

.

.

.

"Neji lapor, Paman!"

Hiashi tidak menoleh pada Neji yang menguak pintu ruang kerjanya itu.

"Lapor-lapor apa...? Cari istri saja sana..."

Hiashi masih sibuk membereskan arsip-arsip di atas meja kerjanya. Neji yang merasa kehadirannya tidak di harapkan, cemberut.

"Paman tega nyuekin Neji...," gerutu pemuda ganteng itu. "Padahal ini menyangkut keperawanan seseorang!"

"APAAAH?" Hiashi menebarkan arsip-arsip pekerjaannya di udara biar dramatis.

"Paman ih... Lebay!" (Lo juga, Ji!)

"_Virginity is everything_! Itu prinsip yang tidak boleh dilanggar! Kamu tahu, kan, berhubungan seks sebelum menikah itu dilarang! Kenapa kamu biarkan Hinata melakukannya, Neji! HAH, KENAPA?"

"Siapa bilang Hinata yang gituan? Idih, Paman sumpah lebay banget!"

"Terus siapa?"

Neji menarik nafas. "Naruto."

"Kalau dia mah... emang nggak perawan, Ji. Masalahnya dia cowok. Masa perawan? Ya perjaka dong!" Hiashi nggak bisa menyembunyikan rasa muaknya pada cowok alay nan lebay di depannya ini.

"_Whatever_. Yang jelas tadi Neji ngelihat dia gituan sama..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Apa Ayah bilang! Pacarmu itu nggak pantes buat kamu, Hinata! Udah pengangguran, mesum, suka nyosor-nyosor, homo pula!"

"Ayah!" Hinata menjerit histeris ala sinetron Indonesia kalau pemainnya lagi beradegan menolak dikawin paksa.

"Heh, jawab Ayah, kamu masih perawan nggak!" Pundak Hinata diguncang-guncang oleh ayahnya. "Jawab! Kamu pernah diapa-apain sama dia nggak?"

"Nggak!" Hinata berteriak. "Padahal Hinata berharap—"

"..."

"..."

"BERHARAP APA MAKSUDMU! HAH?"

Hinata nggak merasa kata-katanya salah. Karena itu dia melanjutkan...

"Berharap jadi istrinya Naruto, Ayah."

Hiashi sedikit lega. Tapi masih murka. Ia kembali mengguncang-guncang pundak Hinata. Lumayan lah, ada mainan. Hiashi waktu kecil memang suka menggoyang-goyang sesuatu. Untungnya saat itu belum ada Inul. Kalau udah, bisa dipastikan Hiashi suka bergoyang ngebor.

"Kalau bibirmu...? Jangan bilang kamu pernah disosor sama dia!"

"Hinata nggak akan bilang, Ayah...," jawab Hinata sambil meneteskan air mata. "Hinata lebih baik menyembunyikannya dari Ayah."

Neji yang saat itu—lagi-lagi—nguping di balik pintu, merasa harus membawa Hinata ke dukun untuk meniup ubun-ubun gadis itu biar lugu (atau bego?)-nya nggak kelewatan begini.

Neji mengintip lagi.

Sedikit kasihan juga melihat ekspresi Hiashi yang sedang menyiratkan kalau ia merasa hari ini dirinya perlu _check_ _up_ ke dokter jantung.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Lo ngapain sih pake ngelamar-lamar kerja?" Sasuke melirik Naruto yang udah berpakaian necis dan pakai bawa-bawa map empat warna: merah, kuning, hijau dan biru.

"Lo jadi ikut tes CPNS? Sumpe lo nggak disfungsi otak kalau nanti ngelihat soal-soalnya terlalu mengerikan buat orang dengan level kepintaran kayak lo?"

"Lo tu, ya, Teme... Ngehinaaa aja kerjaan lo," Naruto membetulkan dasinya, melirik Sasuke dari cermin di depannya. "Lo nggak tahu, ini perjuangan gue buat bisa mendapatkan Hinata. Lo tahu sendiri bokapnya galak."

"Lo emang serba perlu dikasihani... Cuma buat satu cewek aja lo sampai segitunya. Liat dong gue. Nggak usah keluar rumah aja, Sakura, Ino, Karin, bahkan Orochimaru-sensei, ngejar-ngejar gue. Emang nasib lo nggak seberuntung gue, Nar..."

"Hina aja terus..." Naruto menyisir rambutnya yang udah disiram satu botol _gel_ pelicin rambut merk Jashin Style keluaran Hidan Coorporation. "Gue udah terlanjur cinta. Gue nggak mau santai-santai sekarang, terus di masa depan gue meratap karena dia udah terlanjur dicuri orang. Gue nggak rela."

Sasuke tidak menjawab. Mata hitamnya memandang map tiga warna yang diletakkan Naruto di meja belajar selama si pirang masih dandan di depan kaca.

Mata Sasuke menyipit.

"Kenapa _application letter_-nya ada empat?" tanya Sasuke.

"Karena gue emang mau ngelamar di empat tempat," jawab Naruto.

"Yang merah, buat ngelamar di mana?"

"Di kantor dirjen pajak."

"Jadi apa?"

"Konsultan."

"Kalau yang kuning?"

"Di perusahaan jasa."

"Jadi apa?"

"Akuntan."

"Kalau yang hijau?"

"Di lembaga pendidikan."

"Jadi apa?"

"Jadi tentor Matematika."

"Kalau yang biru?"

"Di restoran."

"Jadi apa?"

"Jadi tukang nyuci piring."

Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Sebenarnya _skill_-mu apa sih? Kok beda-beda gini?"

Naruto tersenyum lebar. Merah map empat warnanya dan menepuk kepala Sasuke dengan lembaran tebal itu.

"Demi Hinata gue bisa jadi apa aja, Baka."

Sasuke tidak menanggapi dan membiarkan Naruto berlalu sambil bersiul-siul riang.

.

.

.

.

.

"Sudah lima minggu Naruto nggak nelpon Hinata, Neji-nii..."

Hinata mendatangi Neji yang sedang mandiin Ichibi di halaman belakang. (ada hubungan apa antara Neji dengan 'Ichibi? Hayo Neji diam-diam kau...)

"Paling dia udah punya pacar baru," Neji santai aja. Tidak peduli se-_shock_ apa Hinata saat mendengar jawaban kejamnya itu.

"Neji-nii biang keladinya, ya?" Whoa, baru kali ini ada cerita Hinata nuduh orang.

"Eh, tega banget nuduh Neji-nii...," Neji sok inosen. Dan jujur saja Neji yang sedang bertampang inosen memang cakep banget sih. "Udahlah, Hina... Nggak usah jalan sama anak itu lagi. Kamu nggak bisa idup sama cowok yang masa depannya belum jelas gitu."

"Tapi Hinata cinta sama Naruto, Neji-nii..."

"Cinta bisa dicari, sama kayak duit."

"Bohong!" Hinata bangkit. "Sejak dulu Neji-nii bisa nyari duit... Jadi dosen lah... di sana-sini... kuliah S2... mau naik pangkat. Tapi buktinya nyari cinta nggak ketemu-ketemu."

Neji membeku. Agak merasa risih juga sih karena Hinata menyinggung topik paling sensitif di hidupnya.

Sekarang sudah jelas—Neji tidak mau dilangkahi.

.

.

.

.

.

Hari itu Hiashi sedang minum kopi jahe di teras rumahnya sambil melihat kucing pacaran. Berhubung saya lagi nggak berminat nyeritain bagaimana bisa Hiashi jadi eksekutif yang sebegitu kurang kerjaannya, mending kita liat saja siapa yang sedang berdiri di depan pagar rumahnya. Memandangnya dengan tatapan 'bukain dong, camer'.

"Eh kamu... Bocah tengik? Ngapain kamu ke sini? Hinata nggak ada! Dia lagi pacaran di pasar ikan!" Hiashi udah nyerocos aja, padahal Naruto belum bicara sepatah kata pun.

"Maaf, Paman..." Naruto maju tak gentar. "Saya ke sini bukan untuk mencari Hinata, tapi untuk meminta izin memiliki Hinata."

"Apa katamu!" Hiashi seperti disengat listrik. "Kamu... NGELAMAR?"

"Iya, Paman. Saya menawarkan diri untuk menjaga putri Paman seumur hidup saya. Saya menyatakan bahwa saya sanggup membahagiakan dia selamanya. Dan saya sanggup berjanji untuk selalu bersamanya, di sisi dia, dalam keadaan apapun," jawab Naruto mantap semantap-mantapnya.

Dan tahukah Anda bagaimana reaksi Hinata yang mengintipnya dari balik jendela?

Tidak ada yang lebih membahagiakan bagi seorang gadis selain mendengar pria yang dicintainya meminta izin pada ayahnya untuk menikahi dirinya.

Hinata udah ngelap air mata dan mendadak ingin sujud syukur aja.

"Kamu pengangguran punya apa? Anakku nggak bisa kamu kasih makan cinta!" Hiashi masih menolak. Hinata nggak jadi terharu. Malah menangis ngeri.

"Bisa, Paman." Naruto menyerahkan map berwarna keunguan yang sejak tadi disembunyikannya di balik jaket. "Karena besarnya cinta saya pada Hinata, saya rela bekerja apapun untuk membahagiakannya."

Hiashi menyipit, menerima map itu dengan setengah hati.

"Apa ini?"

Naruto tersenyum. "Saya bukan pengangguran lagi."

Hiashi membaca sejenak. Sebuah surat pengangkatan, hanya _foto copy_-an tapi berhasil membuat Hiashi tersedak.

"ASISTEN MENTERI KEUANGAN? Bagaimana bisa?"

Naruto tersenyum lagi. Kali ini lebih lebar. "Sebenarnya saya melamar kerja jadi pegawai di dirjen pajak. Saat itu ada kunjungan menteri keuangan, dan entah kenapa Pak Menteri Jiraiya tertarik pada saya. Katanya saya sangat berpotensi untuk jadi pegawai inti di pemerintahan setelah melihat penampilan saya. Jadi saya direkrut oleh beliau."

"Kamu...," Hiashi tak percaya. "Mustahil."

"Jadi...," Naruto mengeluarkan map yang kedua. Berwarna putih polos.

"Apa lagi ini?" tanya Hiashi. Belum sembuh dari shock-nya. Ia takut mendapat kejutan lagi.

"Surat lamaran saya untuk menjadi pemilik tunggal atas putri Paman," jawab Naruto.

Hiashi terdiam.

"Kalau Paman masih belum bisa memberikan jawaban, saya tinggal saja suratnya. Paman bisa mempertimbangkan dulu. Kalau perlu, besok saya kirimkan CV sebagai bahan referensi. Kalau misalnya tidak diterima, saya akan rajin bekerja dulu dan kembali lagi setelah saya naik pangkat. Kalau begitu saya permisi dulu, Paman. Selamat pagi."

Hiashi menatap punggung pemuda berkemeja oranye dan berjas cokelat gelap itu yang telah berjalan menjauh. Tiba-tiba ia merasa menemukan ide.

"Hei, Bocah Tengik!"

Naruto menoleh. Merasa tidak ada orang lain yang pernah dipanggil 'bocah tengik' oleh Hiashi selain dirinya.

"Kamu belum bisa diterima sekarang," kata Hiashi serius.

Naruto tertegun. Rasanya kakinya lemas.

"Bagaimana bisa kamu diterima kalau berkasmu belum lengkap? Mana fotomu, ha?"

Naruto menaikkan alisnya. "Eh, foto?"

"Iya!" Hiashi tertawa lebar. "Foto untuk ditempelkan di buku nikah di samping foto putriku! Hahahaha!"

**Fin**

**Fic ini just for laugh. Segala kegajenan dan ketidakmungkinan terhadap plot silakan salahkan panitia!**

**Namanya juga humor... Wkwkwkwk  
><strong>


End file.
